After New Year 's Blast
by Theresa471
Summary: Someone is out to kill somebody at a Cable network while Richard Castle was being interviewed. The lighting fixture from the cat walk just miss hitting him. Though it did kill the female interviewer. 11 chapters in all...
1. Chapter 1

After New Year's Blast

Captain Kate Beckett was stuck at home of the Loft after another snow storm hit the Tri-State region. Even though this time it wasn't as bad as the last storm. It was Saturday with spending time with Lilly, Jake and Reece. While Castle was doing three book interviews for the cable systems.

He had his driver take him over to the network in the Bronx. He wasn't taking any chances with taking his grey Mercedes and damaging it with the winter elements.

Sitting in his seat with the reporter Kaye Ballard of the Cable Network systems was going over her notes. She was worried with Richard Castle being the third guest the past two weeks. And every time something happens with both of the quests being injured in a freak accident with lighting or other equipment falling from the ceiling. Even though there is supposed to be someone walking the cat walks.

Reports had been made to the Bronx and two other precincts and including the insurance company. Lawyers for both actors are looking into suing the network. However they would have to wait until a full report is received. They will than decide otherwise that action should be taken.

She started the interview with the three cameras in the front with the specialists behind them. Lighting, audio and everyone else.

"Mr. Castle, thanks for coming on today to the show. I have a series of questions that I would like to asked." She replied with looking down at her notes.

"Thanks Kaye, I am happy to be here in spite the bad weather." Castle says with a smile even though he would have to get back into again to head on home to his family.

"So tell me are you ever bored with writing the Nikki Heat and two other series of stories?" She asked with watching for the camera with the red light.

"Never! Especially when my wife is the inspiration for Nikki. There is always something new for when it comes to the character and Rook."

"When is the next Nikki Heat supposed to be released to the general public?" Kaye asked with wanting to know herself with reading all of the Nikki Heat novels and Derrick Storm before he killed off the character.

"Actually my publisher tells me that the novel will be released at the end of January Kaye. If you like I have copies here in the dressing room. I will give you an autographed copied. Ok?" He said with a slight smirk on his face while watching for where the red light was located.

"My god Mr. Castle that is very nice of you. I will start reading it once I arrive home." She states with asking him a few more questions before ending the interview.

"Thank you, Kaye for having me on." He gets up from his seat once the red light goes out. All of a sudden something fell from the ceiling to miss Castle and hitting Kaye knocking her to the ground.

"Call for an ambulance. I believe she is dead." Castle replied with checking for a pulse in her neck. As he stands up to call the 12th precinct and the crime scene unit.


	2. Chapter 2

After New Year's Blast

Chapter Two

All of the stage employees were frantic with seeing Kaye's body on the floor. It was a good thing there wasn't any audience for this interview with Richard Castle.

He had called for Sergeant Epsosito and Detective Kevin Ryan to investigate the accident. Even though it wasn't their territory. Never the less they knew the captain of the Bronx precinct and he gave them permission to help out. Since this wasn't the first time with someone getting hurt or killed in the processed.

Sergeant walked onto the stage for where the body was covered with the coroner on the way. This time Doctor Dennis Gunther of the Bronx coroner's office will be in charge of the autopsy. As he walked in as well with two of his assistants carrying the equipment and stretcher to take Kaye out into the back of the van.

"What happened Castle?" Esposito asked with Ryan and other officers climbing to get onto the cat walk to check for any type of evidence. Ryan didn't dare look down. Since he was basically scared of heights after all of these years.

"Good question Esposito. All I knew when I had gotten up from the chair. That the lighting bar came down to hit Kaye and knocking her to the ground and killing her. This is when I called for help afterwards." Castle replied with his heart rate still racing after looking over at the covered body.

"I and the others will need to do a full investigation. I spoke with Captain Donnelly of the Bronx precinct. He is letting us help out, along with his detectives to try and find out who is responsible for the murder of Kaye." Sergeant Esposito says with looking up to see Ryan and the other detectives from the Bronx precinct.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

CAT WALK UP ABOVE THE STAGE...

"Detective Ryan, I found this just before the cat walk. I don't know how the suspect can leave a piece of evidence so damaging?" Sergeant Winters of the Bronx precinct says to Ryan with his gloves to take a look at the wallet. While he checks for any I.D., credit cards or money.

"I know what you mean. Otherwise maybe there is someone working for the studio might be trying to make us think that he might be involved with murdering Kaye, even though I understand that three other accidents happened and no one was killed accept injured slightly." Ryan replied to see the man's name to be engineer Jerry Martins living in Manhattan.

"If this is the case. We will need to find out when was the last time he was working before Kaye was killed. Lets go find out on whether he's there or not." Sergeant Winters moves towards the exit to move off the cat walk and head downstairs for Ryan to speak with his partner.

MOMENTS LATER...

"Go ahead. I will stay here to continue on with the interviews." Esposito said with Richard Castle leaving to head on home and speak with his wife about the case. He was thinking of getting involved in spite the fact that he needed to finished up a chapter for the third on the series for the Devil's Advocate.


	3. Chapter 3

After New Year's Blast

Chapter Three

Jerry Martins was at home when there was a knock on his apartment door. He was sitting at his desk working on the computer after getting home from visiting his sister Geraldine four blocks away. He was there most of the day and evening visiting, dinner and watching a movie.

He was tire in spite the fact he needed to check his e-mail and reading fan fiction mostly erotic. He goes to the door to open it to see police officers at his door.

"Jerry Martins, I am sergeant Javier Esposito of the 12th precinct. We need to bring you down to the precinct and question you about the death of Kaye Sommers of the C.B.S. Cable Networks. She was killed today with a lighting fixture falling from the cat walk. They found you're wallet at the entrance of the cat walk."

"I lost it the other day. I had reported it to the police that were in the building at the time. I had to cancel all of my three credit cards and other important cards. My sister Geraldine works for the city and will be able to help me out. I was with her all day and evening when you said that Kaye was killed. You can call her and Brian, her husband to verified my where about today." Martins says with getting his jacket and locking the front door to head down stairs to the main lobby.

"When we get to the precinct. You will give us you're sister's number and check on where you today." Sergeant Esposito replied with placing the cuffs behind his back.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

12th precinct 9 p.m.

Even though it was late. Esposito had been speaking to Geraldine having come to the precinct with her husband Brian. "Sergeant, do you think someone is trying to set up my brother? He liked Kaye a great deal, they even went out a few times recently with the both of them liking each other with the chemistry."

"I don't know. It's why we are checking into every angle with her death. Especially when there has been three other attacks during the past few weeks." He announced since she had no idea about the other accidents.

"Do you need anything else sergeant from us?" She asked with being exhausted from the long day and evening.

"Nothing else. By the way was there anything else that could of been inside you're brother's wallet?" He says with writing down notes into his pad of the conference room instead of an interrogation area.

"My brother only had $100.00 worth of cash and his credit cards to be valuable. Otherwise I am working on getting his social security card, insurance cards with Medicare and All State auto mobile company." She stopped with the further information since there was nothing else.

"You and you're husband can go now. We will let your brother go as well. Until something else comes up. I or Captain Beckett will call you with the additional information."

"Thanks." She gets up from the hard chair to have her husband walk behind her to leave the floor with heading into the elevator and down stairs. Inside the elevator..."I just don't know Brian what is going on. My brother is innocent and someone is out to frame him for the murder of Kaye." She falls into her husband's embrace before the elevator's door opens.

"Come on lets go home and get some sleep. It's been a long day." Brain replied with holding onto his wife's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

After New Year's Blast

Chapter Four

Chief Electrical Engineer Collins Edgewater was smiling after hearing that Martins having been taken into the precinct as a suspect in the murder of Kaye Sommers. Even though he wasn't happy to hear that he was released with his sister giving the police her report that he was with the husband and Geraldine all day and evening.

He would need to try something drastic to have this Martins taken into custody for a long time. Edgewater was getting paid a great deal of money to have the job done from his employer as a hit man.

He was being hold out inside a small candy factory that was closed down a few years ago. He was awaiting further orders on what to do next with his mission.

Having a bite to eat from a local pizza joint a mile away. He picked up his order just prior to arriving at the warehouse. He was alone for the most part. He was eating his cheese, mushroom and two other toppings when his cell-phone was going off on the table.

Picking it up. He was able to check and see who it was calling. "Yes, boss. What's next?" He asked with waiting for his superior to let him know on what is next.

"Plant evidence inside his sister's home after you're able to get rid of them with four shots to the head. Have the police think that Martins was the one that killed his own sister and husband. Understand Collins?" He says over the phone to his employee.

"Yes, I do understand. I will get right on it once I look up the address on the Internet and figure out the lay out. Otherwise there is nothing more to do once I have a clear understanding on how I will go about killing them and planting the evidence."

"Fair enough Collins. Call me when the job is done since I will be at home the next two days." He hangs up the phone on Collins to let him begin his work.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Esposito had gotten off the phone with Captain Kate Beckett at home. He was able to explain the entire situation to her. "Listen Javi something doesn't smell right at this time. And to have the sister and husband giving a statement." She says with Castle listening in to the conversation.

"I agree with you, Beckett. Do you think that Martins sister will be next to be injured or even killed?" Esposito says to her with his wife Sung-Lee getting dressed to help out the cause with trying to protect Geraldine and Brian from being next.

"This is off the record. I need you, Sung Lee and Castle to help protect them. I will try and make Ryan understand that he needs to help as well. We can't have any more incidents with what had happened to Kaye Sommers. Good luck, Castle will meet you at the precinct outside to go over the plan in an hour." Beckett announced with seeing Castle going into the bedroom to grab his equipment and including his hand guns to protect Geraldine and Brian without them knowing what is going on.

"Sung Lee is ready as ever. I need to gather up and change my clothes before meeting Castle. I will be sure to call you later with an update." He says with hanging up the phone to get himself ready. While Sung Lee placed her weapon into her holster with the barrel filled with the bullets.


	5. Chapter 5

After New Year's Blast

Chapter Five

After meeting at the 12th precinct. Castle, Esposito, Sung Lee and Ryan were dressed in black hiding in different areas of the neighbor. They needed to be sure that they blended in without anyone noticing them. Geraldine and Brian were inside their house asleep.

They would check in with Captain Jose Anderson the night watch commander with giving him reports on whether anyone would be lurking around the grounds.

There was nothing to report accept for a lone vehicle passing by and back firing making it sound like gun shots were going off at 3 a.m. in the morning.

Castle was drinking out of the canteen with his hot coffee while offering some to Kevin Ryan having gotten back from checking the back yard. He turned off the small flash light so that no one will be able to notice it. "I don't like this one bit Castle. To actually think that Geraldine and her husband Brian is the main target to try and black mail her brother."

"We need to keep watch until the next shift comes on to watch out for them. I would hate to think that a hit man might have been orders to kill them both and no doubt try to plant evidence." Castle replied with taking a sip of his hot black coffee.

While he hands a cup to Ryan to drink. Meanwhile Esposito and Sung Lee found the basement door opened and decided to check inside on whether there was anyone inside. Pulling out their weapons holding onto them while using a small flash light to watch for the stairs without falling.

There was no hiding place to hide with nothing inside the basement. They found the door leading into the house was locked for which was a good sign. "Do you think some animal tried to get inside the basement Javi?" His wife says with caution and moving towards the door leading upstairs and outside.

"Possible! But there is nothing here now Sung Lee." Epsosito said with following behind his wife walking slowly up the stairs and seeing if the lock can be closed and they were able to with feeling better that no one will be able to get inside.

Meanwhile at least for this evening no one showed up. While Captain Beckett sent a team to keep watch during the day. Along with making sure that Geraldine and Brian would notice the police under cover watching them while leaving the house.

Driving away around 9 o' clock. Brian was driving his wife to see Doctor Ashland an therapist that she had been seeing the past year after miscarrying her first child. Geraldine mention the following to her husband driving around the corner. "I have a feeling the police are keeping a close watch on us to help protect the both of us from another accident."

"Yeah I know sweetie. I believe they were around late last night surveying the area. I was down in the basement earlier and noticed that the door leading outside was locked, when I had left it opened forgetting all about it."

"Thank god! The police are on their toes this time. I feel more secured this way. As for how long it's going to last? I have no idea Brian. Come on lets get to the doctor's office I feel wonderful today with talking to him. Maybe for the last time so that we can start trying again to have that baby." She says with seeing his face glow with emotion to finally be able to touch his wife in bed again.


	6. Chapter 6

After New Year's Blast

Chapter Sixth

Doctor Ashland was waiting for Geraldine to arrive for her session with him. He had asked his secretary on whether Geraldine had called to confirmed her appointment.

"Yes, doctor Ashland. She called ten minutes ago telling that she and her husband Brian were on their way over." She tells him when all of a sudden the both of them walked into the main outer officer. "Speak of the devil doctor. They are here now." She replied to him walking over to them to greet her husband with a hand shake and a hug for Geraldine.

"Please come into the office so that we can start you're session. Brian would you like to stay here while this is probably going to be her last session." He announced with having Geraldine following him into his office having butterflies in her stomach. While Brian went to sit down to use his IPhone and the Internet to keep him busy.

Moments later in the office.

"So tell me Geraldine how are feeling with being sprung loose with today being you're last session?" He asked with his note pad on his lap sitting in front of her on the black leather couch.

"Great doc! I even told my husband Brian that I was ready again to try and have a baby yesterday." She said and than went into what had happened with her brother Jerry.

"Really! Why would someone want to do something so sadistic as that Geraldine?" Doctor Ashland shifted nervously in his chair.

"I have no idea why someone would want to have my brother in jail. In spite the fact there were three other accidents that barely killed those involved. It just doesn't make any sense at this time Doctor and besides I need to start to get on with my life while my brother needs to clear up his mess with help from the police."

"Explain to me in what the police are trying to do?" He asked with being really curious with asking the question.

"Right now they are watching out for us with under cover officers are working around the clock making sure we stay healthy and well while they check into who is trying to put my brother into prison." She says even though she wasn't able to say anything further since she didn't really know at this time.

"I just hope that things will work out for your brother and the police will be able to catch who behind it for when has been going on Geraldine." Doctor Ashland says with making notes onto his yellow pad.

She gets up to shake and hug him before going into the outer office to meet up with her husband to have something to eat before going on home.


	7. Chapter 7

After New Year's Blast

Chapter Seven

Jerry Martins after being released by the police with asking him a number of questions. He was being extremely careful with his movements. He was told by Captain Anderson of the night watch oto go on home and stay there.

Even though there would be under cover officers as well keeping an eye out on him, as with his sister Geraldine and Brian. One thing for sure he was starving after leaving the precinct. Once getting home, he called for the 24/7 Pizza Hut only a few blocks away from his apartment complex.

Outside of his apartment complex...

Lt. John Lyn and Sergeant Isreal Huber were in under cover clothing from the Bronx precinct in conjunction working with the 12th precinct. They were mostly bored with waiting for there relief to take over with the under cover operation. They had been on duty a long time.

A unmarked black SUV moved along side there car to let them know they would be able to leave. They were here to take over for them with the morning shift.

Captain Kate Beckett drinking her coffee coming off the elevator. She had a rather busy day at the precinct. She needed to gather up the troops to go over the schedule on whom is going to continue on with watching Geraldine and her husband Brian. The Police commissioner had called Inspector Victoria Gates to let her know that there was the extra funds to continue with the operation.

Sergeant Esposito was walking into the bull pen by himself with Sung Lee to be in later. She was with Ryan working a rather long shift with keeping an eye on the two.

Beckett walked over to Esposito to asked on anything new to report. She could tell that he was tired with the dark circles under his eyes. "We haven't seen anyone as yet Captain. Even though I find it strange just after Geraldine and her husband had visited her therapist for the final time that no attempt has been made on them." Esposito replied with a loud yawn with his coffee he needs in the break room.

"It does seem odd Javi. Unless!" She stopped right there with her statement to say that she was planning on having a briefing in an hour in regard to the operation.

"I will be there Beckett with bells on!" He says with heading towards the break room before he winds up falling down flat onto his face from exhaustion.


	8. Chapter 8

After New Year's Blast

Chapter Eight

Edgewater was bored. It's been four days since he's not been able to do anything in regard to Geraldine and her husband Brian. Even though he's been checking into how to get close to them. Once he had found out the police under cover officers have been hanging around.

It's been stopping his progress from trying to kill them for his profit from his boss. He can always go as a mail delivery man and go from there. Otherwise he would need to talk to a two of his sources that could help him get a hold of a mail truck and uniform.

He was taking a huge gambit with this idea of his. Especially with the under cover officers keeping watch out for them.

Collins called his boss over the phone to let him know on what he plans to do. His boss was on the golf course on hole number ten with his buddies. He had finished his hole with a birdie telling his friends that he needed to answer his cell it was important.

He let his three other buddies finish up on the hole while speaking to Edgewater. "Just be sure this time Collins that you're plan is going to work. Too much money has already been duped into this plan. Understand me?" He says with seeing the other three walking away with finishing up with pars.

"I understand you, sir. I just don't like the fact that your threatening me in a way to kill them. Who knew that the police would actually go about protecting the two and no doubt Jerry Martins as well." He said to his boss over the cellphone feeling down right pissed off at him.

"Call me when something has been done Collins." He ended the conversation to catch up to his buddies.

"What's wrong Thomas?" His buddy Jose stood in front of him on the fairway. Jose is an ex marine sharp shooter for ten years until he had gotten out five years ago.

"I told you about the contract. I just don't like how it's going right now with Collins playing little games with me. I need for you to do something for me. I need to end this now and pay back the sponsors using my trust fund. I will need for you to take him out Jose. Don't worry I will pay you really well on whether you decide to take on the job."

Jose didn't need to think about it long. He could always use extra money in his pocket. "I will do it Thomas. I will need to catch a flight to New York City since they were in California with the weather balmy in spite the fact that New York City and the tri state region had another snow storm even though not as bad.

"I will pick you up at the airport since I don't live all that far. Call me when is you're flight with all of the airports are running smoothly without any delays." Thomas announced.

"I will do that with calling you. I will need to get off this golf course and call the airport to check on the flights to New York. I need to check as well my equipment on what I plan to use with taking out Collins. Bye! CLICK...

Thomas felt better after talking with Jose on the phone...


	9. Chapter 9

After New Year's Blast

Chapter Nine

Captain Kate Beckett was nervous. It's been two days now with nothing going on with the Martins case. She has Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan calling all of there street sources to find out why there hasn't been a move made on Martins, Geraldine and her husband Brian.

She was sipping her coffee in the office when a call was coming on the office phone. There was no I.D. on the caller. So she had no idea who she is talking to right now.

"Captain Beckett this is Michael Smith. Listen to me really good. I can't be talking too long on the phone. In regard to the case of Jerry Martins. The contract to kill him his sister and her husband Brian has been cancelled." He says with a slight couch in his throat from smoking too much over the years.

"Why Mr. Smith? I just don't understand what is really going on at this point." She takes another sip of her coffee to calm her nerves a little.

"They decided that too much money was already spent on the contract. However there is a new contract to try and wipe out Collins Edgewater. Some one from California has arrived in New York City to finish out his contract. I suggest you speak with you're superiors to get extra help to save this man so that he can talk to you and other authorities."

"Collins Edgewater works for the cable company at C.B.S. century building. He's not shown up nor have we been able to find him, Michael. What else can I do?" She was frustrated trying to figure out the case even though her old source lives in New Jersey the past five years with his wife and child.

"I don't know what to say Kate. His life will end soon whether or not your people are not able to find him before it's too late."

"I understand Michael. But tell me something. Why the hit on Martins, his sister and Brian? I find no connection between the three to understand why at all."

"There is a connection. You and you're people just can't see it right now. I suggest you look further into the profiles of Brian's family history and his father's wealth and military back ground. It's all I am going to say right now. I have to go now Kate." He ends the phone conversation with a loud click.

She was shaking her head with going over all that was said by Michael Smith. She was surprised he called in spite the rumors that he has been dead the past five years. It was mostly a smoke screen to keep himself and his family safe from the old Bracken organization. She finished up the last of her coffee to speak with her detectives from inside the bull pen.


	10. Chapter 10

After New Year's Blast

Chapter Ten

The 12th precinct went to work on trying to find Collins Edgewater before the sniper gets him. Sergeant Esposito and Detective Ryan and other officers from the Bronx precinct were working hard with their sources on the streets.

However the sniper Jose has been working with his friends including Thomas. They have been talking a great deal the past three days. However with a source, they were able to find Collins staying at a local motel Galaxy One just outside of the Bronx.

Jose would be able to scope out the motel since Collins was using his real name with the registry. Using a scope to see inside the room since the curtain was half open. He would be able to take a shot at anything that moves inside room number 28 on the bottom level.

Taking a shot. He saw the body fall inside as he ran quickly to look through the window and fired again at Collins into his head before running before anyone spotted him. His brown SUV truck was down the street from the motel. He was putting his rifle away into the bag taking it apart.

There wasn't many cars or trucks in the area. However he heard moments later sirens heading for the motel. He's done his job for now until his funds show up on his accounts. Thomas had promised that the money would be transferred over today once he calls him from his truck that the job was done.

MOMENTS LATER...

"Thomas it's Jose. It's done, I made sure the job was finished with putting the second bullet into Collins head from inside his motel room. Is there anything else you want me to do for you?" He asked over the phone sitting in the truck watching police cars passing him by.

"Nothing Jose. I need for you to head back to California once you're all packed up. You're money will be in your accounts with-in the hour. A plane ticket will be waiting for you at Newark International airport. Good luck with heading home. Call me when you arrived back into California." He responded with the statement from his office in Manhattan.

"Will do Thomas. And thanks for letting me take on the job to be rid of Collins Edgewater." He said before ending the call to head out in his truck to his motel.

MEANWHILE...

Officers on the scene of the Galaxy One motel had called the 12th precinct and the Bronx to let them know that their suspect Collins Edgewater was dead shot twice by a sniper. There were no eyewitnesses in regard to what the sniper looked like or what type of vehicle he was driving.


	11. Chapter 11

"Author Notes" This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.

After New Year's Blast

Chapter 11th

Captain Kate Beckett and the rest of her personnel just couldn't believe that the case was closed with the sniper taking out Edgewater. While the shooter had gotten away to head elsewhere. No one of the sources on the street knew where. Leaving a number of unanswered questions and answers.

Even Michael Smith never bothered to call back after the first call to Beckett to give her insight of what was happening at the time.

Beckett was hitting her hand against the table in her office having to sign off the paper work to close the case. Afterwards she had to call the mayor and police commissioner to give them the bad news.

Meanwhile Geraldine and her husband Brian were free to roam now without having their shadows following them every where they had gone to. Even her brother Jerry was able to come back to work without anyone telling him that he was a criminal of sorts. Once everyone knew the details of what exactly had happened and who was actually behind it.

Geraldine after finishing up her last therapy session she was free to enjoy sex once again and try to have a baby in the coming weeks with the possible news that she might be pregnant.

Both the 12th precinct and the Bronx officers still weren't able to understand as to what the real connection would of been. In spite the fact that Brian's father was rich in some ways and that someone in his family and organization was trying to wipe them out to get close to the money, stock, real estate and other assets. But for now everyone went about their business until further information is gathered up as to who was the sniper into the shooting of Collins Edgewater.

Kate Beckett after finishing up her shift and having a bit of an headache went home to her family. Even though Richard Castle had left for Maine and a four state book tour leaving behind the snow for now...

THE END


End file.
